Eight and a ring
by Stradivaria
Summary: UA. Para Acquarelle, não há nada melhor que o divertimento de uma festa do pijama com as amigas, e sem rapazes. Até encontarem um anel.


**Eight and a ring**

Um pacote de bolachas voou por cima da cabeça de uma figura de cabelos castanhos e franja vermelha, ainda de óculos, que acenava com as mãos ao som de qualquer coisa que ouvia. Viam-se, claramente, os fones a saírem-lhe dos ouvidos, e a descerem-lhe pelo pijama de camisa e calças em risca de giz, azuis meia-noite. Ao seu lado, outra figura com um longo rabo-de-cavalo de cabelos castanhos-claros e lisos, com metade do seu tamanho, usava o mesmo vestido e casaco vermelho de sempre, e lia um livro.

Mais atrás delas, Acquarelle, Ayashii e Aria riam-se de uma piada de Nofrure, enquanto esta lutava com os cabelos negros e longos de forma a arranjá-los numa trança. Estavam todas de pijama, e Aria, com os longos cabelos lavanda ondulados e uma camisa de noite felpuda, parecia uma criança grande demais. Já as outras duas espreguiçavam-se em cima de um par de almofadas, amarrotando os pijamas.

Ouviram bater à porta. A jovem de cabelos rosa abriu, e mais duas entraram. Harumi trazia um kimono e um gigantesco saco que, pelo barulho que fazia, mostrava-se cheio de pacotes de bolachas, batatas fritas e outras guloseimas empacotadas. A loira Naomi arrastava um conjunto de karaoke atrás de si. A porta foi fechada rapidamente, não sem antes mostrar os rostos de Lair, Meta, Biospark e Rudolph, cada um com um amuo maior que o outro, por se verem forçados a passar a noite fora do quarto.

A dona da ideia de fazer uma festa do pijama apenas para elas, na nave Hoshi Navi, ocupando o quarto e deixando os outros do lado de fora, era Acquarelle. Para isso, insistiram em viajar pelo universo para ir buscar todas as convidadas, obrigando a paragens por Trawm, Calcassus, Terra e Koripan. Esteve a uma unha negra de ainda convidar Romana, mas Rose amuara tanto quando descobrira que ia ser deixada de fora por causa de Cassidy que concordaram em evitar as companhias de Who por uns largos tempos.

Até Basttete lá estava. Olhava-as do cimo de um dos beliches, mas não se incluía na festa. Por ser bem mais velha, experiente e responsável, não havia como se incluir em semelhante grupo. Estava ali para manter Miroir na linha, e evitar que ele entrasse por alguma parede para causar confusão. Ele, que gostava imenso de farras e festanças, nem resistiria a uma festa feminina, por mais pequena e inocente que esta fosse.

- Que estás a ouvir? - A jovem de cabelos brancos, curtos, e olhos heterocromáticos arrancou um fone dos ouvidos de Cassidy e pôs-se à escuta. Eram os acordes inconfundíveis da Primavera de Vivaldi.

- Desde que veio de Vienna que a Cassidy anda mais culta. - Comentou Harumi, do outro lado do quarto, a tentar ligar o sistema de karaoke com Naomi do seu lado a atrapalhar mais do que ajudava.

- Não, está igual a ela mesma. Ela já conhecia isso, só não sabia o autor porque o Barrows não dizia aonde ia às inspirações. - Ringo declarou, enquanto uma pantufa azul aterrava em cima da cabeça de Harumi, de uma forma nada graciosa e despenteando-lhe as longas madeixas brancas.

Ainda eram dez horas, pelo relógio de bolso de Cassidy. Como sendo o único ali que não era minimamente feminino ou jovem, estava ao lado de Basttete, no beliche, proibido de reclamar do barulho ou de qualquer outro distúrbio da festa. Não sabia porque Cassidy ainda estava naquela festa, já que ela não era grande fã de confusões. Mas, vendo a mala preta encostada a um canto, percebeu o dilema. Afinal sempre tinham encontrado alguém para acompanhar no karaoke. Só restava saber como é que a tinham conseguido convencer a fazê-lo.

Acabaram de montar tudo, e estavam satisfeitas com o resultado. Tinham-se reunido ali para aquilo: convívio entre amigas que já não se viam há algum tempo, divertimento, umas boas risadas entre histórias, música e jogos. Ayashii então mal podia esperar por deitar as mãos à consola com o seu jogo preferido. Nofrure e Ringo estavam ali pela quantidade de contos que sabiam, e tanto Cassidy como Naomi, Harumi e Aria preparavam para afinar as gargantas e o instrumento. Acquarelle dizia que não tinha preferência, e parecia animada com todos os preparativos.

- Eu quero começar! - Naomi acenou, ainda com meia bolacha de chocolate na boca.

Sentaram-se todas à volta do pequeno palco improvisado, ajeitando almofadas. Cassidy já lá estava sentada ao lado, de violino, ainda a olhar de lado e com cara de poucos amigos para a música que a loira escolhera. Uma coreana, de uma banda que a outra idolatrava.

Começaram com um acorde vacilante. Cassidy não conhecia lá muito bem aqueles tons, anda, e Naomi tentava cantar. Mas, fosse por não falar aquela língua desde cedo, fosse por nem estar treinada em canto, havia alguma coisa ali que não batia certo, e que se tornou ainda mais óbvio quando todas romperam em gargalhadas. Até mesmo ela tivera de parar para respirar, já que estava a rir e a cantar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não consigo parar de imaginar a cara deles quando cantam isto. - E, tanto ela como Harumi riram ainda mais. Falavam da banda, mas mais ninguém ali a conhecia.

- Tontas. - Acquarelle, ainda assim, batia palmas.

- Agora é a minha vez.

Aria levantou-se, sacudindo os cabelos para trás das costas e tomando o lugar da loira. Houve mais aplausos, enquanto ela sussurrava ao ouvido de Cassidy, a dizer-lhe o que pretendia. Com um rápido acenar de cabeça, tomaram as posições. A jovem dos cabelos lavanda começou a cantar algo que se recordavam todas, muito vagamente. Era uma das canções tradicionais de Trawm mais populares e mais bonitas. Normalmente tinha o acompanhamento de violino, violoncelo, alaúde e harpa, mas só Cassidy sabia tocar. Teriam de se contentar com ela.

Pouco depois já as outras a acompanhavam, umas mais desafinadas que as outras. Não era uma música difícil, nem completamente desconhecida, e a letra era fácil. E Cassidy estava à vontade porque os acordes não eram nada difíceis de realizar.

Depois daquela, Ayashii não quis continuar mais a ver o karaoke, e lançou-se à consola, ligando o jogo. Já tinha esperado tempo demais para ir jogar o seu jogo favorito. Aria também não insistiu, e sentaram-se à volta da jovem dos cabelos rosa a verem-na realizar os ataques especiais com alguma destreza. Cassidy era a única ainda entretida com o violino, mas nem ela estava a incomodar ninguém, nem ninguém lhe estava a tirar a paz.

- Sinto pena a Aranell não estar aqui. - Naomi suspirou.

- Ela ficou demasiado ocupada com aquele novo projecto. Bem merecem, coitados, ela e os amigos vivem num autêntico deserto.

Harumi e Naomi eram as únicas que ainda recebiam notícias da amiga dos cabelos azuis. Segundo as cartas que recebiam, ela tinha-se juntado a um grupo que tentava criar uma comunidade autónoma. Ainda precisavam de canalizar água até ao ponto onde estavam, e construir o que faltava, mas estavam a ir muito bem.

Ao fim de uma hora de jogo, porém, já ninguém estava tão entretido quanto Ayashii. Aria ainda olhava o ecrã por gentileza. Nofrure e Ringo bocejavam de tédio, Acquarelle pintava ao lado de Cassidy uma pintura que lembrava, vagamente, o que a outra tocava, e Naomi já estava outra vez a tentar cantar em coreano, com Harumi a ajudar como podia e a tentarem as duas não se rirem.

E, meia hora depois, até mesmo Aria tinha perdido a paciência para o número de Goblins que a amiga tinha derrotado. Virou-se antes para Nofrure, que começava a narrar uma história de terror de cortar respiração. Tinham baixado as luzes para criar o clima certo, e ela usava uma lanterna para fazer sombras sugestivas com as mãos, que arrancavam gritos a Naomi e a Harumi. Havia tudo, até a música insinuante e aguda. Pouco depois, Ayashii desligava a consola e juntava-se a elas.

- Então, o rapaz abriu a porta, muito lentamente. Não via nada à frente, mas sentia um cheiro fresco a carne viva. Qualquer coisa líquida começou a pingar-lhe na cara, e era quente. Então, ele virou-se para a porta e… BUUU!

Gritaram todas. Agarraram-se umas às outras. Um gemido arranhado indicava que Acquarelle se agarrara a Cassidy e lhe prendera os braços. A contadora teve que controlar o ataque de riso que lhe estava a surgir. Com uma voz mais baixa, e a tapar a lanterna, Nofrure retomou.

- Quando o voltaram a encontrar, ele estava enrolado, num cantinho da sala, completamente branco e coberto com sangue.

- AAAAHHH!

- Nofrure, eu hoje não vou conseguir dormir. - Harumi declarou enquanto voltavam a iluminar aquele quarto. As outras todas estavam sentadas num magote, e pareciam estar sem fôlego.

- Ora, esta nem sequer é a minha melhor história. - Sorriu, matreira. As bolachas e o resto das guloseimas estavam a desaparecer a olhos vistos, isto antes de Acquarelle reaparecer com uma fornada de muffins, cupcakes e scones, que não duraram nem dez minutos. Já passava da meia-noite, e era a melhor noitada de sempre.

No meio daquela azáfama, Naomi deixou cair o microfone do conjunto de karaoke, que rebolou para baixo de uma das camas de baixo, dos beliches. Agachada, esticou o braço e apalpou para o encontrar mas, em vez disso, encontrou aquilo que lhe parecia um aro de metal, frio e polido. Agarrou-o, e viu que se tratava de um anel. Tirou o microfone e, depois, voltou-se para elas.

- Olhem o que eu encontrei!

Viraram-se todas para ela, curiosas. Era bonito, em ouro, e com uma rosa em metal mais escuro e elaborado. Passou pelas mãos de todas, mas nenhuma o reconheceu. Ringo revirou os olhos e mal o encarou, mas no meio da agitação ninguém reparou em nada. Não sendo de nenhuma delas, como pensava Naomi, só podia ser de um dos jovens, e isso dava azo a especulações. E se a imaginação delas era fértil. Mas foi Harumi que fez subir a fasquia dos palpites.

- Isso é um anel de noivado.

Ayashii, Aria, Cassidy e Acquarelle eram agora os alvos de olhares jocosos. Aria então estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, e Ayashii olhava, arregalada, para aquilo. A grande questão agora não era de quem seria, mas sim a quem se destinaria. E como seria o bendito entregue, se com declaração, galã ajoelhado e floreados, se acompanhado por uma dança ou por um jantar romântico. Fosse como fosse, gerava risinhos.

- Aposto que é a Aria. O Meta não engana ninguém, está só à espera.

- Não, não, não! A Cassidy. Afinal já faz tempo, só merecia que chegasse agora a marcha de casamento.

E mais um chinelo voava pelo ar, desta vez sem acertar em nenhuma cabeça pelo caminho de descida.

- Ou será a Aya? O Bio anda às voltas há muito tempo, não anda nem desanda.

- Escreve o que eu te digo, é a Acquarelle. A jóia até tem a cara dela.

Começaram a fazer apostas, e cada uma estava mais corada que a outra. Pouco mais fizeram que isso, e já tinham pousado o anel na mesa. Estavam a jogar às cartas quando os olhos começaram a arder, e as pálpebras estavam pesadas. Aria e Ringo já se tinham encostado a um par de almofadas e adormecido. Naomi estava praticamente a dormir em pé, mostrando as cartas que tinha na mão, e os olhos de Harumi e Ayashii estavam fechados em duas fendas. Era bastante tarde.

Desistiram. Arrumaram o jogo e cada uma se deitou para seu lado, com uma almofada, tapadas numa confusão de cobertores pelo chão. Felizmente tinham estendido mais cobertores por baixo, por isso nem era desagradável.

*****

Com dois toques de metal frio na cara, Cassidy foi a primeira a acordar. Isso pensava ela, até ver uma figura pequena sentada à porta, a olhar para lado nenhum. Ringo revirava o anel nos dedos. Soube, então, de quem era o anel, mas não percebeu porque não se teria manifestado, na altura.

- Sabes? Já nem me lembrava dele. Foi há tanto tempo que me libertei de lá. Daquelas obrigações. Daquele universo.

Com um suspiro, ambas olharam para o tecto, com o silêncio entrecortado pela respiração suave das jovens que ainda visitavam o mundo de Morfeu.

~~~~~*

Mais uma oneshot de leilão para a Lilly.

Eu fui mázinha e fui usar e abusar de elementos de universos meus e dela. E pistas para eles, que supostamente não deviam estar aí. Como o anel.

Apesar do plot um bocado parado, nem tive mais ideias. Infelizmente.


End file.
